


Gaster X Grillby

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, sorta rape not fully sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: Just something I wrote a while back. Don't judge me. Underfell Gaster gets bored and Swapfell Grillby has a few ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Razor is Underfell Gaster.  
> Chizby is Swapfell Grillby.  
> any other names will be explained.

Chizby X Razor

It had been a very long day in the void. Razor decided that he wasn’t going to stick around any longer. He was sick and tired of watching the different Underfell time lines or keeping an eye on his egotistic son and the sick freak he was supposed to call his son. No, the timelines would be fine without him for a few a bit. Opening a random portal to another universe, Razor found himself in Swapfell. This universe wasn’t as bad as his own. However, he didn’t like either of the skeleton brothers here either. Thankfully, they weren’t actually his here.

Deciding to not go to the annoying slut spider, he teleported himself to hotland. Outside of Chizby’s little home/store/whatever-he-calls-it-these-days. For the record, Razor wasn’t a big fan of Chizby, but his company was rather enjoyable at times. Especially when Chizby was in a not-so-calm mood. His unpredictable behavior was quite amusing. Razor walked in, being mindful of the spots in the floor that were always on fire.

Of course, the fire blazed around him, blocking him from any escape routes. Well, they would if Razor was a normal monster, but at the moment, Razor was willing to put up with the blue flame. “Well, well, well. Looky here. Seems I caught myself a Razor. Riddle me this, what is chipped and covered in red and black?” the crazy fire elemental asked, hanging upside down from a fireproof rope.

Razor sighed and cut the rope with a red bone. Chizby fell to the floor with a cry. “I don’t have time for your games, but if you must have me answer, I don’t know.” he snapped.

“You, of course.” Chizby laughed as he flipped over Razor and onto his back. “So, what brings you out here, Razzy? Hm?”

“I just need a drink.” the former skeleton replied.

The elemental laughed and swung around him with another laugh. “Of course. How about some blazing tea, mm? Helps calm the body, I’m told.” He held a cup out to Razor, who cautiously took it. He knew that he wouldn’t win an argument or a fight for that matter with the mad elemental in the state he was in.

The tea was an orange-red color. Razor sat down on a nearby rock and cautiously took a sip. It didn’t taste so bad; a strange aftertaste of lemons and possibly clovers. There was something else in it, and it didn’t taste right. It was so familiar, but Razor just couldn’t put his finger on it. Pluss, the look Chizby was giving him wasn’t helping either. If Razor didn’t know better, he’d say that the elemental was hiding something. 

“What’s with that look?” he asked.

Chizby smiled but didn’t say anything. Nothing happens for a few minutes, so Razor concludes that nothing was put in the drink and finishes it. Unfortunately, Razor realized his mistake too late. By the time he completely finished it, Chizby is up and in his face, staring at him intently like something was supposed to happen. Razor cautiously put the tea cup on the ground to confront the elemental again, but as soon as the cup left his hand, Chizby tackled him to the ground.

“Ch--Chizby!” Razor cried, “What are you--ngh.” 

Razor bit his tongue as Chizby grinded into him, causing his whole body to get fully aroused. What was going on? Being dominated by an elemental was not one of his kinks. Chizby grinned and forced Razor to kiss him. The poor former skeleton had no energy to resist. His mind was clouded and his body felt as if it was on fire (not because of the elemental ontop of him).

Chizby grinned. “You look so cute like this.” he purred, gently outlining where Razor’s ribs were under his lab coat. “All flustered and red. Hehe, so worth the 200g I paid Murrets!”

Razor blinked. Murrets? Oh, right. Swapfell muffet. Wait, he what?!? “You filthy damned elemental! What did you do to me?”

“Oh, it’s called blazing tea for a reason. It gets you all aroused and needy. Without help, you won’t be able to get off the highness you get on.” Chizby chuckled as Razor growled. “It also has rather amazing effects. Murrets says it's most effective on skeletons. She made if for SF after all.”

Razor fight down a groan as Chizby rubbed his legs quite near his sweet spot. He couldn’t enjoy this. He refused to. But, the elemental’s flames were like spiders. Reaching and stroking spots he didn’t even know where sensitive. Razor could feel his magic starting to for ecto parts. Suddenly Chizby’s hand brushed up against where Razor’s legs would connect to his waist. His spine arched.

“OOH! I think I found your sweet spot.” 

“Sh--shut up.”

Chizby chuckled. “How about no?” he said, undoing Razor’s pants to reveal a hard ecto cock, already dripping pre-cum. He lets out a whistle. “Damn, yer gonna be a rather tight fit.”

“Wait, what?” Razor’s non existing heart stopped. Chizby wasn’t going to fuck him?

“Heh, did you think I was gonna fuck you? Nah, I want you inside me, Razzy.” He rubs the cock gently but firmly, causing Razor’s spine to arch again. With his other hand, he takes off his own pants and begins to prepare his ass for penetration.

Razor forces himself to see what he was doing. He felt his soul pound hard against his ribs. Oh gods. He had never looked at Chizby this way before. In control and prepared to be fucked. Chizby looked down at him. His eyes were filled with an undeniable lust. Razor sighed and forced Chizby onto his back, causing him to let go of Razor’s throbbing cock. Before the elemental could protest or anything, Razor had his hands held above his head and was aligning himself. Fear filled Chizby’s eyes for a moment, but it was soon filled with, once again, lust.

With a devilish grin, Razor shoved his entire length inside him. Chizby cried it pain and gripped Razor’s hands tightly. Unfortunately for Chizby, when Razor gets in control like this, there was no stopping him until he had his fill. He pulled out and then thrusted back in over and over at a very uneven pase. Chizby’s cries of pain soon mixed with cries of pleasure. Razor pulled Chizby up onto his lap.

“Damn. *heavy breathing* You are one spicy son of a bitch, you know, Chizby.” Razor said, not pausing his uneven pase. 

“Ah! Ra-RazAH!” Chizby gripped onto the back of Razor’s lab coat.

“You like it when you’re taken advantage like this, don’t you?” he demanded as he felt the elementals fiery walls tighten around him. “Gonna cum already? I don’t think so. Beg for it, you ungrateful dog.” Razor flipped him over onto his stomach and covered the elemental cock to prevent him from coming as he spoke.

Chizby tried to grab onto something as Razor pounded him doggy style, but he found nothing. His body felt as though it would burn (any joke found in this not intended). He wanted to cum so badly, but with Razor’s hand covering his cock, he couldn’t. “Please…” he whinned.

“Please what, dog?” Razor demanded, pulling Chizby’s hips into his as he trusted, getting deeper.

“Please, please, please! Oh gods please let me cum!” Chizby cried loudly, “I need it badly. Please, oh please!”

“Then cum for me hard.”

Without waiting for another second, Chizby climaxed nice and hard onto the floor. Razor grinned. He however knew that he was nowhere near ready to be done. He was still rock hard and pounding into the elemental.

Chizby cried in shock and shuddered due to the after effects of his climax. “You--AH--you’re still going?” he managed to ask between moans and cries.

“Oh, of course. I haven’t come yet. Perhaps next time you should think before you drug me.” Razor snarled lustfully.

Chizby shudders and whimpers. Razor noticed the discomfort. Without warning, he sat up, pulling the elemental onto his lap, getting much deeper than before. The discomfort noises left, only to be replaced by sounds of pleasure. It wasn’t long before Razor could feel Chizby approaching another climax. Luck for the wrecked elemental, Razor was getting close too. Deciding to get as deep as possible before coming, the former skeleton lifted Chizby’s legs. Chizby cried in shock before climaxing yet again. His climax drove Razor over the edge, causing him to be filled to the brim with cum.

The two were breathing hard as Razor pulled out. “That was something else.” the former skeleton whispered and he pulled his clothes back on.

Chizby merely nodded his head, far too tired to do anything else.

“Thanks for the drink and the fuck. I’ll pay you later.” Razor opened a portal and began to leave when he paused. “Oh by the way, next time don’t spike the drink. Just tell me and I can give you the time of your life.” 

With that, Razor returned to the void in his timeline.


End file.
